El inicio de la leyenda
by Druida
Summary: Antioch Peverell era un simple aprendiz de herrero sin ningún tipo de aspiración en la vida... hasta que un día lo jodió todo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, aunque esta sea mi visión sobre el origen de los hermanos Peverell.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**El inicio de la leyenda**

Esta es la historia anterior a la leyenda. La del muchacho que acabaría convirtiéndose en uno de los grandes duelistas de su época. Pero, ¡ah!, ese no es la cuestión que nos atañe.

Y, como todas las grandes historias, empieza en desgracia.

Su padre había cogido un catarro que había degenerado hasta su muerte. Antioch recuerda, como si fuera ayer, como su madre les había hecho beber, noche tras noche, un brebaje que sabía a agua estancada. Y como les había frotado el pecho con una planta de hojas rugosas hasta que se les quedaba el pecho enrojecido.

El final del invierno había llegado con el entierro de su padre y los llantos ahogados de sus hermanos pequeños.

Y con hambre, sobre todo hambre.

Después de dos semanas, _ahí_ estaba. Incesante. Así que su madre había llamado a uno de los aprendices de su padre y le había vendido las herramientas de su padre. A cambio recibió un precio ridículo, pero no protestó. Era una viuda con tres hijos a su cargo y sin ningún pariente que fuera a ayudarla.

No todas, por supuesto. Antioch tuvo la precaución de atesorar las mejores y esconderlas debajo de su cama. Más adelante fueron, precisamente, esas herramientas con las que confeccionó la varita que le haría famoso… Pero, de nuevo, esa es otra historia.

Antioch, que aquella primavera cumplió once años, sabía que tenía que ayudar en casa. Un viejo amigo de la familia, un herrero, le había ofrecido a su madre acogerlo como aprendiz. La paga era mala y las condiciones peores, pero aceptó de buen grado.

A fin de cuentas, él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho.

La peor parte era tener que aguantar al hijo del herrero, Robb, un muchacho prepotente y con nariz aguileña. Tenía quince años y era un muchacho grandullón, de brazos como jamones, que siempre blandía en la cadera un martillo.

—Brella— le dijo un día, con los ojos brillantes—, ya sabes, la hija del mercader de lana.

En seguida hizo un gesto obsceno a la altura del pecho, para indicarle cuál de las hermanas era. Antioch, que no había detenido el martilleo pues a él no le tenían permitido detener su trabajo, frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ayer me la encontré en el mercado… Y bueno, digamos que la lana de su padre es _muy cómoda_, ¿sabes lo que te digo?

Robb le golpeó la espalda y soltó una risotada desde lo más profundo de su abdomen, que hizo que el pequeño casi soltara el martillo.

Antioch no le contradijo. Brella tenía casi dieciocho años y todo el mundo sabía que era una muchacha muy devota. Apenas pasaba por casa unas cuantas semanas al año, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en un castillo en Escocia que pertenecía a una orden de religiosas.

—Ya…— farfulló intentando recuperar el ritmo del martilleo.

La puerta de la herrería se abrió y entró por ella su madre. Estaba envuelta en una capa de lana y parecía muy cansada. Casi todas las tardes, antes de que diera la hora de volver a casa, iba a buscarlo y pasaba un rato hablando con el padre de Robb.

Entre otras cosas, Antioch sabía que hablaban de su progreso y de si podría ir al día siguiente a trabajar.

—Hola chicos— saludó con voz débil sin detener su camino hasta la trastienda.

Robb esbozó su estúpida sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes.

—Exactamente _eso_— rió.

Antioch levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?— preguntó estúpidamente.

—Pues que _eso_ es lo que me hizo a mi Brella— explicó entornando los ojos. Hablaba con una voz muy aguda, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—. Lo que tu _madre_ le hace a mi _padre_.

Antioch no era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero la idea de que su madre… y el padre de Robb… le revolvía completamente el estómago. Su madre era tan pequeña, tan delicada, _tan débil_… Y aquel hombre era tan grande, gordo y…

Y, Dios Santo, el cadáver de su padre todavía estaba caliente.

—No digas tonterías— le espetó soltando el martillo y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Robb rió con fuerza.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

En seguida notó como el calor le subía y negó con la cabeza.

—Qué crío— se burló Robb—. ¿Qué pasa? No eres más que un pequeño hijo de puta con suerte…

Antioch apartó la mirada. Robb parecía más un armario que un muchacho de quince años. En cambio, Antioch era un muchachito pequeño y delgado. Más ágil que fuerte.

—Al pequeño Anti le avergüenza de dónde sale el dinero que les da de comer y los calienta— prosiguió sin inmutarse.

Antioch cerró los puños, intentando controlarse. De verdad que no quería provocar una pelea. Su aprendizaje estaba en juego y tenía confianza plena en que su madre no… no estaba haciendo_ nada_. Con nadie.

Y mucho menos si estaban intentando provocarlo.

—Cállate.

—Si aguzas el oído podrás oírlos… ¡ah, ah, ah!— gimoteó con sorna.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo había cogido el martillo. Lo único que supo es que tenía _algo pesado_ entre las manos y la cara de Robb estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

Así que hizo lo único que se podía hacer en esa situación. Levantó el brazo y dejó caer el martillo.

Robb dejó caer una exclamación de alarma. El golpe había ido directo hacia su mandíbula y había sonado como si alguien hubiera partido una nuez.

—Hijo de puta— repitió con lengua de trapo mientras agarraba un atizador.

Robb, con mandíbula rota y piel chamuscada, seguía siendo más alto que Antioch. Y, sobre todo, tenía unos brazos como jamones. Cuando levantó el atizador, Antioch se arrepintió en el acto de haberlo atacado.

Intentó taparse el rostro con el brazo mientras esperaba el golpe.

Un golpe que nunca llegó.

Entreabrió los ojos (que no recordaba haber cerrado) y cuando levantó la vista Robb no estaba frente a él, amenazante.

Estaba empotrado contra una de las paredes de la herrería, donde su padre dejaba algunas de las herramientas terminadas. Sus pies colgaban en el aire y el atizador había desaparecido de sus manos.

Gimoteó. Pero a Antioch poco le pudo importar. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro.

—¿Quién es la puta ahora?— preguntó agarrando con ambas manos el martillo y acercándose a Robb.

Sus ojos brillaban de miedo y Antioch juraría haber visto lágrimas inundándolos.

—¿Qué coño eres?— jadeó con terror.

No le respondió. En su lugar levanto el martillo y volvió a golpearlo. Estaba furioso, tan furioso que no hubiese podido parar ni siquiera si hubiese querido. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban. Ese cabrón.

Como _lo odiaba_.

—¡Circe bendita!— jadeó una voz familiar detrás de él.

Casi como si despertara de un extraño sueño, abrió los ojos. Tenía el brazo levantado y el gigantesco Robb no era más que una masa de carne y sangre que gimoteaba sin fuerzas.

—Madre— susurró. Y no es que se arrepintiera, pero aquello iba a hacer las cosas mucho más difíciles. No sabía si el chico sobreviviría y eso podría ponerlo en problemas con el señor feudal de la zona.

Eso sin contar que habría perdido, con total seguridad, su puesto de aprendiz.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa ligeramente descolocada, cosa que no se le pasó por alto a Antioch. Y parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Vámonos de aquí— jadeó mirando hacia la trastienda—, como Tom se entere. Oh, como se entere podemos darnos por muertos.

Antioch dio un paso hacia ella, aún con el martillo en la mano. Solo había miedo en la mirada de su madre.

—Deja eso— le ordenó con voz débil mientras salía de la tienda.

Por supuesto, obedeció.

* * *

Su madre había tirado de él todo el camino hasta su casa. Andaba a pasos rápidos y miraba por cada calle antes de continuar su camino.

—Estás loco— le murmuró nada más cerrar la puerta de su casa—. Loco, como una maldita cabra. ¿A quién se le ocurre morder la mano del que te da de comer?

Antioch quiso replicar, pero las palabras se le tragaron. Quería decir que todo había sido por protegerla. Que lo único que quería era salvaguardar su honor y que la estaba llamando _puta_.

Que lo odiaba. Que siempre se estaba metiendo con él.

En lugar de eso, simplemente, bajó la cabeza.

—Más te vale que sobreviva— murmuró en voz baja—. O mejor no, Circe bendita. Como sepa que has sido tú…

Siguió dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Se apretaba con fuerza las manos.

—¿Has pensado en mí? ¿Eh? ¿Y en tus hermanos?— añadió, controlando el tono.

—Madre— protestó, pero en seguida oyó un ruido que le hizo cerrar la boca. Pisadas. Unas pisadas fuertes, de adulto, que venían del piso de arriba.

Su madre también las oyó.

—Es imposible que ya hayan…

Pero se detuvo. Cadmus apareció, con su ridícula estatura y su pelo excesivamente largo. Sonreía y llevaba en la mano un panecillo. Detrás de él bajó las escaleras una mujer joven con el menor de los tres hermanos, Ignotus.

Las tripas de Antioch se revolvieron. Era Brella, con su melena rizada y su vestido oscuro de siempre.

—Señora Peverell, disculpe la intromisión— habló con seguridad—, pero tenía que hablar con usted y me temo que no podría esperar.

Su madre miró a ambos lados de la casa.

—La verdad es que es un mal momento— protestó débilmente.

—¡Ma, ma! _Belle_ me va a llevar a un castillo— jadeó Cadmus tirando de las faldas de su madre.

—¿Qué?

—De eso quería hablarle— Brella entregó a Ignotus a los brazos de su madre—. Cadmus tiene capacidades sorprendentes. Tendrá una educación si viene conmigo.

Antioch apretó los labios con fuerza. Brella le recordaba al idiota de Robb, con toda su falsa seguridad. Y recuerda perfectamente lo que fue de él.

Lo que fue capaz de hacerle.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó su madre con voz débil, apretando a Ignotus contra su pecho. Pareció dudar antes de murmurar—: ¿Por qué él?

_Exacto_. Él era el mayor, debería ser a él a quién se llevaran a _aprender_. Cadmus ni siquiera sabía pronunciar el nombre de la chica. Él era cien veces más listo.

Brella se mojó los labios. Parecía, de pronto, mucho menos segura.

—Señora Peverell, su hijo es uno entre un millón. Tiene que venir conmigo. Cuidaremos de él, no pasará hambre, tendrá ropa de su talla…

Casi se lo había suplicado.

—Es mi hijo— protestó su madre con terquedad.

—Voy a ser un mago— intervino Cadmus sonriendo tontamente. Antioch quiso reírse, pero hubo algo en la expresión de su madre que se lo impidió.

Había entreabierto la boca, en una mezcla de horror y asombro.

—Por supuesto que no, un mago no, un _médico_— corrigió rápidamente Brella con un deje de nerviosismo.

—¿Va a…? ¿Va a llevarse a mi Cadmus a…? ¿_Hogwarts_?

La voz de su madre estaba rota. Como si hubiera dicho una palabra impronunciable. El labio inferior le temblaba, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Madre?— tanteó Antioch. Casi no recordaba el incidente con Robb en la herrería. _Casi_.

—¿A mí pequeño?

—¿Lo sabe?— Brella parecía descompuesta. Su expresión de amabilidad y seguridad había desaparecido en un parpadeo.

Su madre tardó casi un minuto entero en responder. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y abrazaba a Ignotus como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Mis padres… bueno, yo…— se detuvo y tomó aire muy lentamente—. No puedo hacer _magia_.

Fue casi un susurro perdido entre sus labios.

—Nunca habría esperado que mi… mi…

—¿Entonces no va a oponerse?

—Jamás.

Brella sonrió, como si le acabasen de quitar un gran peso de encima.

—¿Cuándo… cuándo te lo vas a llevar?

—Hoy mismo.

Su madre asintió. Se inclinó hacia Cadmus y sonrió con una expresión triste.

—¿Estás contento, cielo?

Cadmus asintió con energía. Su madre amplió su sonrisa y le besó en la frente con cariño.

—Acuérdate de volver a casa alguna vez.

Cadmus la miró sin acabar de entender lo que significaba, con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

—Gracias— añadió mirando a Brella. Ella asintió con solemnidad.

—Vamos, Cadmus— dijo Brella ofreciéndole la mano.

Antioch miró a su madre, incrédulo. ¿De verdad iba a dejar que una extraña, una _monja_, se llevara a su hermano? ¿Así, sin más? ¿A ser… ser…? ¿Un _mago_?

—¡Espere!

Ahí estaba. Era ilógico, su madre _no podía_ dejar que eso pasara.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hay de los otros dos? ¿No…? ¿No puedes llevarte también a Antioch?

Casi se atraganta. ¿Su madre también le estaba ofreciendo a él? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Cómo si se tratara de un objeto?

—¡Madre!

Brella le miraba con compasión.

—Su hijo tiene casi diez años…

—Once— corrigió al instante Antioch.

—Si… si hubiera _algo_ de magia dentro de él ya habría venido alguien a buscarle— concluyó con un deje de disculpa.

Para sorpresa de Antioch, su madre dejó a Ignotus en el suelo y se arrodilló.

—Por favor— jadeó—. Pueden haber cometido algún error. Y si no puede ser un mago… al menos, al menos podrá aprender. No… no puede quedarse o…

_Lo matarán_, adivinó con incomodidad Antioch. El hijo del herrero. El novio de Brella, ¿se lo querría llevar si supiera lo que acababa de pasar?

Brella apretó los labios. Había compasión en sus ojos, quizá demasiada.

—Está bien— accedió. Soltó con cuidado la mano de Cadmus y rebuscó en su vestido hasta sacar un palo.

Era alargado y uno de sus extremos era grueso, con motivos florales. Ella lo miró un instante antes de entregársela con sumo cuidado a Antioch.

—Agítala— murmuró con simplicidad.

La verdad es que Antioch apenas la escuchaba. En cuanto se la había dado lo había notado. Como un calor extraño recorriéndole el cuerpo, uniéndole a aquel trozo de madera. Era como… era como se debía sentir sostener el sol.

—Agítala— repitió impaciente Brella, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Antioch obedeció.

Una pequeña llamarada salió de uno de sus extremos. Oyó a su madre jadear con alegría y aplaudir. Brella apretó los labios con poca convicción.

—¿Cómo es posible que nadie viniera a por él? Once años, Circe… Es tan mayor…

Pero Antioch no la escuchaba. Veía la varita entre sus dedos, sentía el poder. Y no quería dejar de sostenerlo nunca.

Y jamás dejó de hacerlo, hasta ese día en el que el hombre se convertiría en leyenda.

_Fin._


End file.
